Eden
by FairyTale-Mythology
Summary: Let's say that something changed and Harry went somewhere new, and with a few secrets...Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disc.-** I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! _NO!_

**So…** Thinking about my old works made me go check my files. I found this. Should I continue it?

**+~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~+**

Hatred began to bubble in the young child's chest with every passing moment as they lay awake in the cupboard under the stairs, lying on a small cot. Why did they put up with this? They were stronger than them, then they'll ever be, the child realized they shouldn't have to deal with this. Of course, as these thoughts were rolling though the five year-old's head, small hands clutched the kitchen knife tighter. A simple swipe across Petunia's throat, clean and efficient. Vernon's fat neck will be harder to get through, so the smaller child will have to use that special smoke. Dudley, he'll just live and kill himself with those fatty foods of his. With the conviction too solid and dark for a child, the Potter-child sat up, a small pinky twitching slightly making various locks on the outside of the cupboard clatter to the ground. There were five since the horse-faced bint who calls herself 'Aunt' had caught the poor thing talking to those snakes. She was, thankfully, too shaken to tell Vernon about that episode. The small youth eased out of the cupboard, slipping the large glasses off of a thin face. The only reason the babe wore them was because Vernon was convinced they needed to hide those _'freakish, unnatural'_ eyes. The thick glass dampened the luminous eyes and hid what was in their depths. The small waif-like nestling silently started up the stairs, eyes focused and clear, glowing in the dark of the cold winter night in Dudley's ragged, too-large cast-offs. The locks were easy to bypass. They were pathetic, these things that had named themselves a mere babe's superiors. Thinking they're safe…

Petunia didn't even get to make that odd gurgling sound like in the movies. The knife pressed too deeply into her throat to ensure she wouldn't make a sound. Not that it would have been heard over Vernon's loud snores. Disgust filled young features as the child eyed the large, fleshy thing lying next to the pencil-thin aunt and mother. Then the cherubic (if a bit more than gaunt) face adopted a serene look as dark, ashen-gray smoke began to appear, and it was willed towards Vernon for it to condense and slip into his lungs, poisoning him silently and quickly. The lard-man didn't get to open his eyes. It was much too peaceful in the child's opinion, but had to be as clean and quick as possible. With that finished, their things were looted. Vernon's drawer had a large wad of pounds, three expensive-looking watches, and a photo of him and his sister Marge. The photo was left as it was, but the others weren't and from Petunia's side of the room, her jewelry and a small box labeled 'Lily'. The tiny malnourished kiddie left the room as silently and gracefully as they had entered and went into Dudley's room, ignoring the pile of fat that Petunia had birthed. His room was searched for anything useful and two unused sketchbooks alongside glitter-pens that Petunia had bought him when he said how pretty they looked were grabbed. These were taken on a whim. Dudley's toy/storage room was full of books and broken toys, along with a few other things.

So the only Potter took a black book-bag that had a small rip at the top and put his findings in it. Downstairs, bread and water-bottles that never would have been used otherwise were thrown in. And then the child simply left.

(~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~)

Harry had taken to drawing now, drawing people, animals and things with the glitter-pens. Because his sharp eyes took in almost everything, he drew with exceptional detail and accuracy. He did take a few pencils, though, as they were easier to draw with. Now he used the glitter pens for coloring eyes, which made them look quite fetching. He had pawned Vernon's watches, and most of Petunia's jewelry, and where he had pawned them didn't ask any questions. However, he didn't part with some of the jewelry, keeping a lovely black choker-style necklace with a blown-glass heart of purple and black, along with bloody red on it. He had pierced his ears to wear pretty red gems in his ears, and pierced more up his ear, adding purple, green and black. They all reminded him of poisons he had read of in a book he had read at a library. Harry had moved continuously, only stopping for a week at whatever place before moving on.

So, now he was sitting on a bench at a playground in his clean black shorts and dark purple tee that had a black serpentine dragon crawling about it. He was drawing something he remembered seeing not long ago. It was a black cat laying on a branch with bright orange eyes, staring down superiorly. He felt the presence near him before she got within a five-foot distance of him. A shadow went over him and his drawing as he was coloring in the eyes delicately. "What have we here?", a woman's voice asked. "Oh my, that's…Beautiful, little boy,", she breathed to him. He looked up at her, tilting his head back to see her. The woman had long dark hair and there was distinct red to it in the light. Her eyes were dark, intelligent green and she had a fit, tall and curvaceous body covered in an elegant dark-blue skirt and an angel-sleeved pale gray top. Her skin was gently colored honey, not like his own caramel coloring from his three years out of five working Petunia's gardens. He went back to his drawing, examining it, before a slight frown tugged at the corners of his mouth. He flipped the page to another drawing with the bright eyes. "Oh! Aren't you a talented little one?", she asked as she moved around the side of the bench to sit next to him and look. He glanced at her shortly, debating on speaking to her. He decided not to and instead handed her the sketchbook. That cat drawing was on the last page of that one; he didn't need it anymore. She took it, leafing through with reverent eyes. "This is-is amazing!", she whispered to him, "Where did you learn to draw like this?", she asked, looking at him. His candy-apple green eyes looked up at her making her own darker eyes widen at the intense greenness of his cat-like eyes.

"Learn?", he asked softly, watching her cautiously. She blinked, drawn out of her state. "I…Knew.", he said to her, reaching into his black bag to pull out the fresh sketchbook and flip to the first page and already beginning on thinking what to draw. Then he began to sketch, ignoring the woman's presence as she stared at him. She looked back to the sketchbook, going through them again. They spent almost forty minutes like that, before she peeked at what he was drawing. She startled to see that it was of them on the bench. He was shading it now, and it struck her at his ability to know their exact positions. The irises and pupils weren't drawn yet, but the boy's eyes were downcast in the picture, looking at his sketchbook. She marveled that such a young kid was able to do this. She looked at him once more.

He had messy hair that spilled onto his small shoulder-blades but she was able to see piercings gleam and glint through the raven-black tresses and his face was pretty and elegant, not as rounded as most children's faces around his age. His eyes were large and almond-shaped like a cat's and the hue was that she'd never encountered before; it was just so _bright_. She looked back to the picture to realize he had finished it. His eyes, the bit of green seen as his eyes were looking down and her darker eyes glancing at the drawn sketchbook in the boy's hands. He had drawn grass, the forest-background, the bench, _everything_ with perfection.

"You can keep that,", he pointed with his green gel-pen to the sketchbook held in her hands.

"What?"

"If you want it.", he said as he placed his things back in the bag, "You can keep it.", he said as he bounced off the bench and pulling on his book-bag. He began to walk away and she was too stunned to say anything more as he made a quick get-away from the park and turning the corner. She looked down once more at the drawings and noticed a small marking in the left corner. She checked the other ones and noted they had the same thing. It was a small lily with a snake coming from the center of it. She had to squint to see it properly. The next day she found out the boy, Harrison Potter, was a Missing Person.

(~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~)

"Aye, lad, who're ya'?", an Irish brogue broke through the darkness. Blinking up at the man, he saw a muscular man with bright orange hair and concerned hazel eyes. "Are ya' okay, there?", he asked, helping him up. He must have been a sight, he knew. He had been knocked out from a group of teen boys who thought he might actually have something of value on him. Idiots. They took his necklace and remaining food as well.

"…", he needed a new name. By now, everyone in England seemed to know about a little boy gone missing from the house of a murdered couple. He had thought on this before, though. "I don't know. They called me Freak,", he said to the man meekly. His shy and slightly terrified demeanor startled the man and worried him a great deal.

"'They'?", he asked gently, getting to his knees to carefully hold his shoulders.

"Sir and Ma'am…", he whispered fearfully. "I-I remember the teacher…The woman called me…Piper…", he told the man, keeping his eyes down submissively. The man looked around nervously.

"Well…How about we go there, okay?", he asked, pointing to an orphanage down the street, "They'll, they'll help you there, okay?", he asked. Harry inwardly thought the man was almost idiotic. Honestly, it wasn't as if he would suddenly break and everyone knew that orphanages were all actually more like prisons, but he nodded, hugging himself. His book-bag was still on his back, and he followed the man.

(~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~)

Forty minutes later and Harry, now known as simply Piper, was introduced to Madame Abel, the Head of the establishment. She was a tall strict-looking woman who had a beak-like hooked nose and sharp dark sapphire eyes. She wore a long and sophisticated evening dress of midnight blue and her talon-like nails dug into Harry's shoulders as the man left. He dropped his shy scared little boy act the second he was out of sight, letting his eyes become hard and cold at the ignorance of the man.

"Come, boy.", Madame Abel snapped stiffly, turning and jerking him around by a hand on his shoulder, "You will be going to the boy's dorms. You do not speak unless spoken to, you do not shirk on your chores, you do not run, yell, or jump about,", she listed, "You take the food given to you; do not ask for more than is your share and never break any of my rules.", she said menacingly.

"Yes Madame Abel.", he said and she glanced down at him, suspicious at his sudden cool attitude however, she could care less about it. Five minutes of walking up stairs and going through a long hall, he was shoved into a room.

"You will get your chore list tomorrow at breakfast,", she said curtly before slamming the door shut, leaving him in the room with at least twenty other boys. His eyes scanned the room, checking who would oppose or target him and who couldn't give two shits a fuck while looking for a free cot. He chose one at the very back, passing the other boys who watched him like predators. He sat on the last cot at the end; away from all of the boys. He pulled out his sketchbook once more and began to draw, ignoring the other boys. If they challenged him, then so be it but he would not instigate it. They would learn soon enough. He didn't go to sleep when the other three boys who were his age practically passed out. He didn't sleep as older boys began to sleep. They all succumbed to sleep before he did. Once he was sure they were out, he went to bed himself knowing he would wake up before them.

(~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~)

At age ten, Piper was feared throughout the orphanage. Madame Abel didn't care in the least as the boy was one of the best and hardest workers and he asked for the smallest rations. He also warmed her to him by drawing a flattering picture of her that he presented her with. So she didn't mind that all the other children were terrified of him and avoided him like the plague. He would never come to the Sunday-Adoption days either and if he wanted to stay and continue to instill fear and work, so be it.

However, when a woman more formidable than herself had asked with sharp gray eyes if the line-up was _all_ their children she grudgingly brought her to the boys' room. Piper sat cross-legged on his bed, drawing. He had gone through seven sketchpads but due to the small allowance he built up from being a top-worker he was able to keep buying them and mechanical pencils that lasted longer. He looked up when they entered. This other woman was just as intimidatingly tall as Madame Abel, with dark-chocolate skin and pale almost white blue eyes and hair only a few shades darker than her complexion. She had an aristocratic face and she wore a lovely fitted gown of crimson that was tight against her until her knees where it gently fanned into a train. Her dark hair was spun artfully into long waves spilling to her waist, and a section lay against her generous bosom, trapped by a section of glinting gold. Her pale eyes scrutinized him. "I shall have him.", she said after a few silent moments. The vague shock that passed his face was shared by Madame Abel's, whose face also held a bit of resentment for the woman who was going to take away her most prized worker.

"Pardon?", Piper asked with his wide green eyes trained on the woman. She had a spark of mirth in her eyes now.

"I shall be taking you from here, young man.", she said, and there was amusement laced in her drawl. "Now, in fact.", she said with a somewhat smug smirk. Harry blinked slowly, before he narrowed his eyes.

"I mean no offence when I say this but I had not gone down to the line-up; I do not wish to leave this place.", he said curtly, pinning her with a cold look. Madame Abel granted him a pleased look for his cool response.

"You don't have any say in this matter.", the woman said next with an entertained smirk, "I _will_ be taking you.", she told him.

(~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~)

"Harry Potter.", she said calmly as they climbed onto an older-fashioned boat. He looked up at her with sharp, intelligent eyes. "Your scar,", she pointed, "Nothing a simple blood-charm can't hide. Your power is actually magic. And your magic is…Breath-taking. You see, I am the High-Luminary of a very important university. A hidden one, older than all other wizarding academies in Europe. The reason it is little known is that its' students _must_ possess extraordinary power. Usually, students are admitted at age thirteen. You are an exception to that, however. You are only ten, yet your power is astounding, and you Core connection is stronger and more complicated and structured than anything I've felt in someone below at _least_ sixteen.", she explained, "You shall have a new name though; do not worry about that. You will also learn who you were to the Wizarding world,", she went on to the silent boy, "You must choose your own name. The University can only be accessed by students, who dutifully keep the location secret."

"…My my, what an explanation.", he mused aloud in a voice she would've sworn as silky had she not been so solidly composed and he so undoubtedly naïve to something like that. "And I am to learn how to control my…Magic, here?"

"In various forms. Our students have three main foci. It is different for each student, of course.", she continued, "There will also be those with Creature-blood,", she was now watching him with unreadable eyes.

"…Why do you stare at me so?", he asked with one raised brow, "I assume they are not going to attack my person, thus why would I have any qualms about it?", at her look of shock, he raised one eyebrow before stating "Eden Rayne Kassidy.", he said with a nod. "That is to be my new name."

"That's a very…_Fanciful_ name.", she told him amusedly.

"I find that I would be able to adequately name myself, ma'am.", he answered frigidly. She stiffened slightly at the spark in his eyes. She would be lying if she said it didn't unnerve her.

"As I've said,", she told him, not losing her own coolness, "I am High-Luminary. My name is Cybele Blair.", she introduced herself with an inclination of her head. "My school is Sophronius University for the Magically Advanced.", she informed as the thick fog they had been in lightened slightly. The newly-named once more Eden looked over to see boats similar to the one he was in; with a fierce-looking serpentine-dragon heading it carved of black wood and having rows of paddles pushed along magically. She saw where his attentions were. "The other first years. Once more, you are an exception for your young age. The others are thirteen.", he said nothing, merely continued looking out towards the other boats. The only thing illuminating them (and doing so eerily) was the waning moon. Eden spent the rest of the ride silent, his eyes unreadable and dangerous. She quieted quickly at his eyes. They were far too clever and far too cold.

Once they hit land, the small delicate-looking boy followed out with surprising grace. He stood near her, looking over at his…Year-mates. There weren't all that many but the ones who were here were all looking around in awe at the large island and palace-like complex. There was a somewhat tall boy with spiky dark red hair looking around excitedly, his bright amber-gold eyes wide as he took everything in with a wide grin. Another was a quiet-looking dark boy who stayed back from the others with pale silver-blond hair and paler white-silver eyes but very dark skin. There were only three girls, one looking more like a tomboy than anything else with choppy mocha-colored hair and confident fir-green eyes that covered the smallest sliver of self-doubt, another girl with fine silvery hair and deep large black eyes that saw all and another girl, one who looked just a bit on the scrawny side with limp chestnut-brown hair and wary guarded bi-colored eyes, one being silvery-green with the other an icy cool blue. Two boys were twins, same honey-golden curls that fanned their necks, same aristocratic features and same deep caramel skin tone with the same lean body. The only difference was their eyes. One had pale pale white-blue eyes while the other had deep ashen-gray eyes. There were only two more boys- one was pale, examining his year-mates distrustfully with mocha-colored eyes, his dirty-blond hair falling into the dark eyes. He stood away from them while the last boy was looking at them curiously with teal-colored eyes vibrant in interest, his short black hair cut cropped and he had fairly dusky skin.

"Children,", the High-Luminary called over and attracting their attention, "Come to me.", they obeyed, all wafting over and taking notice of the small boy beside her with the indifferent eyes. "I am going to call your names and you will respond, understand?", obedient nods. "Very good. Gabriel Bluebell,", the boy with the teal-colored eyes grinned widely and raised his hand. "Jacques Devereux,", the gray-eyed twin, "Marius Devereux,", the blue-eyed twin. "Destiny Rosangelique,", the girl with the bi-colored eyes. "Morpheus Avira,", the mocha-eyed boy, "Erion Remiel,", the pale-haired pale-eyed boy, "Ariella Marzena,", the green-eyed girl, "Ulric Velvel,", the golden-eyed cheery boy, "Parisa Merle,", the girl with the encompassing black eyes, "And…Eden Kassidy.", he tugged lightly on her crimson dress in answer. "You have been chosen as the best of Europe's magical youths thus your admittance into Sophronius University. As you were only informed earlier of this honor, you will have the last three weeks of summer to familiarize yourselves with the buildings and subjects. The last week is when you must choose your first five subjects for the year. You may choose more than five but the courses are extremely difficult even for some of the older years so it isn't recommended to take over five for your first year. The minimum classes you need to three which is what is usually chosen. There are also three sectors based on what extra abilities and control you have. These sectors only affect your class levels at this point and you will be going to get resorted each year to strengthen yourself and your magic. Of course, there will be times you stay in the same sector."

"What about rooming situations?", Destiny asked timidly, blushing fiercely at the attention she brought to herself.

"Ah, a _very_ good question Ms. Rosangelique.", she smiled kindly at the girl who returned it for just a second before it vanished and she hid her face using her curtain of reddish-brown hair. "Seeing as the number for each year isn't too much, rooming will be by years and gender.", she scanned the children, "Any other questions?"

"Will there be a formal tour?", this by Gabriel.

"Yes Mr. Bluebell.", she inclined her head slightly, "But that will be after the sorting and a good sleep. For today we'll be eating then we'll show you to your rooms after organizing you."

"Wait, are we eating first or getting sorted?", Ulric asked with a slight frown, gold eyes squinted as he thought on the phrase. She blinked.

"Oh dear, did I confuse you with that? So sorry. I'm not normally the one who collects the children,", she said politely, "You'll be sorted _first_, Mr. Velvel.", she said, then turned. "Come, we'd best get a move on.", Eden followed, seemingly floating along beside her as she began to walk up the winding path on the island. Farther up, he could see a longer more arduous set of stairs going on for quite some times until they reached the top of the mountain, where the majestic Arabian/Grecian mix-palace like complex stood regally with its' daunting size. It partially spilled over the cliffs with high beams and seemed to also be made _into_ the mountain itself, hiding even _more_ space. Even in the dark, it gleamed in bluestone and honeyed marble respectively.

"How are we to be sorted?", came a softly-spoken question from the pale eyed pale-haired Erion Remiel.

"It's very simple Mr. Remiel, nothing difficult. All you have to do is go into a certain chamber and wait."

"For what?", Morpheus asked distrustfully, brushing his hair out of his dark eyes.

"For the vision, Mr. Avira.", she said and he heard the smile in her voice. "As I've earlier said, there are three divisions. One is the Euryale Segment, another is the Medousa Sector, and the last is the Stheno Division."

"The Gorgones?", Eden asked in slight surprise, looking up at her.

"Indeed. And what do you know of them?", she asked, peering down back at him.

"The Gorgones were immortal except for, of course, Medousa who Perseus took the head of. Her immortal sisters Euryale and Stheno had killed him in retaliation, I believe. Aside from that, Medousa was turned into a Gorgon by Athena when she was raped by Poseidon in her shrine, cursed so that whomever she lays her eyes on turns to stone. The Gorgones have serpents in place of hair, with large eyes and pale skin, much like the appearance of the dead in old times in Greek when disease was rampant and bodies were instead thrown into rivers where the hair floated about, the skin was white or nearly blue and the pupils have outreached the iris. Muggles speculate that the Gorgones are myths and that's where the 'myth' originated from. But other than that, they are usually depicted as winged and in late classical art they have wings from their temples.", he said thoughtfully. "Medousa was revived by her sisters with the blood of Athena's bastard-child nearly three hundred years after her original death."

"Very good Mr. Kassidy.", she praised, "Back to the sorting, there will be visions. One will be of a large snake with fins at its' jaw and tail and in a line down its' spine along with more at the tip of its' tail. That is Euryale which is focused mainly on healing, Herbology, Sex Magic in a few more years and defensive magics. The second, Medousa's, will be another snake. This one will be characterized by the feathers at the 'throat' and about a foot before the end of the tail, creating a protective cocoon around the tip of the tail. Medusa Sector pays more attention to charms, transfigurations, runes, arithmancy, Legilimency and blood magics.", she paused before going on, "Stheno Division has the largest snake and this one will have great leather-like wings and spikes down its' body. This section is potions, physical activity such as weapon fighting, gymnastics, acrobatics, running, ect., ect., offensive magic, Occlumency and Necromancy. Few get into this level though."

"How long is schooling?", one of the twins asked, the grey-eyed Jacques Devereux, his blue-eyed brother Marius looking at Eden like he was a puzzle.

"Approximately eight years altogether, _if_ you don't drop out.", she warned them.

"And what's the drop-out rate?", the other twin questioned next.

"…Three every year from the new year. From then, it declines."

"Weed out the weak ones.", Morpheus mumbled, looking around at them as if mentally deciding who would go. His suspecting eyes lingered on timid Destiny, unobtrusive Erion and small scruffy Eden.

"Something like that.", she said with a slight frown. The rest of the walk was spent in silence except perhaps the pants from most of the others. Eden had no issues seeing as he was used to demanding physical labor. This was _nothing_. The grand doors opened silently of their own accord when they finally reached the top and morning rays were beginning to streak the sky gold and orange and pink, and a long row of professors stood there in the entrance hall waiting patiently. There were seventeen in all and most of them looked curious about them while a few seemed like they would rather burn in the hot pits of Hades' realm than be here with them. "Ah good. You're all here.", the High-Luminary smiled, ushering the children in. They looked around in awe but Eden was paying attention to the professors, eyes hidden beneath his ebony locks as he observed them.

There were three who stood out in the line-up to him. One was a man with dark curls, looking like he belonged in a museum as a powerful Greek-God with his chiseled features, dark large eyes with his dark lashes fanning out and honey-marble muscular and large body. He was looking at the new students, seeming to determine who would last and who would leave though he seemed kind enough from the somewhat gentle look in his eyes.

The second was a tall woman who seemed to have a melancholy air about her and big doe-like eyes colored startling amethyst, wearing a long pale dress and with blonde locks framing her lovely pale face. Aside from the glum look, there was a certain patience and warmth in the big eyes and even her stance was soft and tender- very kind and probably soft-spoken.

The third was a tall somewhat lanky man, must have been at _least_ 7'2" with shaggy locks that brushed into mostly uncaring pale golden eyes. He wore all black, from his turtleneck to his wide-leg slacks to his polished dragonhide shoes. His skin was a dusky color, making his pale whitish tresses stand out more, along with his rather startling eyes.

Eden kept one hand wrapped up in her crimson gown, his dangerous eyes going over all of the professors critically. A few seemed indefinitely more skilled than others but looks can be deceiving. _'…Well…Auras aren't.'_ he thought with a narrowing of his eyes as he looked at the myriad of colors that enveloped the people. None of them were weak by any means but they _did_ have weak _spots_, the opposites of their area of expertise. He then loosened his grip on the woman's dress slightly. Despite their experience and knowledge he could probably outwit them or trick them somehow. With all the practice he's had over the years, it might not be easy but definitely possible.

"Students, these are the professors. Professors, your pupils,", Eden looked up at her, making his eyes visible from behind his curtain of ebony locks to see a rather savage grin on her aristocratic face. _'Oh my.'_ Like they were sheep in a wolf's den. Well, _he's_ no sheep, he mentally huffed. He's a_ predator_, thank you very much. He glared at the green-haired woman who cackled loudly as if hearing his thoughts that bordered on defensive. "Hush, Gardenia.", the woman chided lightly. "We must classify them.", she told them.

"They need uniforms,", another woman pointed out and she blinked, looking down at Eden to see if it was true. And indeed it was for he was still dressed in his baggy gray shorts and worn graying-white long-sleeved shirt that hung to his knees, feet bare and a bit dirty.

"Hm. So they do,", she murmured to herself, snapping her fingers to make several cloths fly to her. They then floated to each child. "They will automatically fit to your size when you put them on. We'll get your complete uniforms tomorrow.", she explained when she saw Eden raise one fine eyebrow at the thing. With a sniff, he put the robe on and feeling it shrink down to his small size. He frowned, pinkie twitching to make it a bit looser. He wasn't exactly comfortable with how _thin_ he was. "Very good, very good!", Cybele clapped lightly, "Now, your Class-Crest will be on your back. Euryale will have a pale feathered snake winding around an orb of water, Medousa will have a snake with a feathered collar as well as being coiled, and Stheno will have the winged spiked serpent reared back. Understand?", she asked, looking around at all the children and receiving nods though some seemed a little confused. Eden once more clung to her dress via a small fist. "Right. To the Hollows of Pythius.", she told them, beginning to gracefully glide off with the small boy floating along with her, still barefoot.

xXxXxXx

"It's a _cave?",_ Ariella Marzena asked incredulously with her dark green eyes trained on the dank cavern. The woman smiled in response to her dubious remark, leading them closer.

"You will go through there,", she pointed at a small opening that looked as though anyone older than _five_ would have to duck through it though was wide enough to fit three Dudleys', "And walk until you come to an underground river. Wait there until one of the snakes come to you. It should only take a minute or two,", she assured them. "Are there any volunteers?", she asked, looking back at them. When no one accepted, Eden gave a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, tugging sharply on her dress. "Mr. Kassidy? Ah, good. I was beginning to think I'd have to choose one randomly.", she said flippantly, smiling down at him as he gave her a dark look of vexation she fought not to shiver at.

"Honestly, telling children to go into a dark cave alone and wait for a _giant snake_ isn't the best way to soothe their fears,", he sniped with a delicate sniff as he left go of her fine silken gown. She nodded to herself after pondering for a moment as he got to the entrance. "I'll return shortly,", he muttered more to himself as he crossed the threshold. The farther he went, the progressively darker it got. And when it hit pitch-black he clicked his tongue, carefully listening to the echo-vibrations given back to see where he was heading. He'd learned that a while back so he could work into the dark wee hours and in the darkest of room without wasting the candles given. Because Madame Abel decided electricity would not be wasted on such trivial things during the night when everyone should be asleep. Aside, of course, from her most loyal worker. It was soon his sensitive ears picked up on the sound of rushing water and he carefully made his way to it while making sure not to hurry lest he trip.

He continued on for a bit, kneeling by the small brook aglow with crystals that gave fluorescent lighting. There were all different colors, very pretty looking indeed. As he kneeled there he heard the slide of scales along the smoothened rock of the cave, probably from a time that the water flowed through it entirely. He squinted past the dark, trying to see past the faint glow of the crystals. The snake did not speak, merely came forth. It was thick and he was very surprised it fit in the cave, wings drawn in close to its' back and spikes jutting into the rock above though it seemed to be hollowed out by how many times the large serpent had to traverse the path. Black eyes the size of beach-balls stared at him intensely, examining and evaluating him closely. It gently lowered its' head in a pseudo-bow of acknowledgement. He, though still sitting on his feet, bowed low as well, head close to the small stream- enough so that quite a few inky strands got wet. With that done, he raised back up to find the serpent gone. He shrugged daintily before once more getting up. This far in the ceiling was just a few feet over his head but as he began making his way back, it once more slanted downwards and thus forcing him to crouch slightly.

And when he came back out again, he had to blink a number of times as he slowly made his way back over. "Were they born there?"

"Pardon?", she asked politely and dusting off his slim shoulder where some rubble met the thin summer-approved cloth of the robe.

"The serpents. Were they born in there?", he asked, looking up at her expectantly.

"Oh! Well I think so. They've been there for millennia dear. The founder of this school hatched them himself. But I'm not sure if they were indeed hatched in the cave or not…", she trailed off, "I'll have to look into that.", Eden nodded, rubbing at his eyes once more. It was always easier adjusting to the dark than readjusting to the light.

"…I thought you said they were only visions?"

"Alright, who's next?", she ignored the tense question. Once more it took a few moments but everyone was surprised to see Destiny meekly inch closer. They might not know her but her stance screams introverted and timid.

"I'll go…", she mumbled, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Very well dear. Be mindful of the darkness now,", Cybele said, gently patting the tween on her head before she disappeared into the cave. "What snake chose you Mr. Kassidy?", the woman asked next, turning him so she could see his back. "…You're the first First-Year to have gotten in Stheno Division in over twenty years, child.", she stated softly, pale icy eyes showing shock but also sardonic amusement. "Quite the _special_ one aren't you?", he sent her a wry glare, inwardly twitching. Special=Different. Different=_Freak_.

"She'll be in Euryale.", one of the boys bet and the others agreed. Eden narrowed his pretty eyes, thinking on who would be in what divide. Most would end up in Medousa _most_ likely with the exceptions of Parisa, who will go to Euryale and Erion who would go with the two girls. He very near snorted. Medousa seemed to be the lesser of the three, less focused on a certain thing. Then again, she _was _the mortal sister. After a few more minutes Destiny came out with a secretive smile on her face and a crystal glowing blue in her hands.

"Mm. Euryale then dear? That's a healing stone.", Cybele said with detached interest. Destiny gave a bright grin that lit up her face prettily. Ulric was next to go then Ariella before Jacques and his brother Marius after. Gabriel practically ran in, then Parisa went before Erion and last went Morpheus. To their surprise (except Luminary Blair of course), he got into Euryale. Eden thought for a moment before realizing it. Euryale had _defensive_ magic. The boy seemed to be the type to go for that. Be sneaky and defensive rather than straight on attack. With this cleared up in his mind they were ushered back up into the higher level of the school and into a rather magnificent hall. "During the school year it is properly adorned but for now we prefer to keep it simple, yes?", she said as she ushered the children to a large round table for the ten. "We, as in your professors and I, will be dining just there,", she pointed with a manicured finger to a long rectangular table. The children all looked to eachother, trying to decide who sat where silently. Eden was the first to sit and he just plopped himself down and looked at them pointedly. Ariella grinned and took the seat next to his to smile at him boldly. Ulric flopped onto the chair across the circular table from Eden while the twins sat a seat away from him and Ariella. Gabriel sat next to Ulric and that prompted Erion to sit next to him, Parisa floated onto the chair next to his. Destiny shyly slid in between Ariella and Jacques and Morpheus grumbled as he took his seat between Eden and Parisa. Basically, clockwise it went; Eden, Ariella, Destiny, Jacques then Marius, Gabriel, Ulric, Erion, Parisa, Morpheus and back to Eden.

There was an awkward silence for about a minute.

"So…Anyone else have their parents freak when people suddenly came to your house to bring you to some weird school?", Ulric broke it, looking around with his golden eyes nervously.

"Mine tried to attack my guide and they were _thrashed_. I had to go, that was wicked.", Ariella shrugged with a grin. Parisa tilted her head to the side.

"My mother cried and my father told me how proud he was.", she spoke in an echoing voice.

"Pops told me I'd better behave,", Gabriel admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as a blush formed under the light-coffee skin. Jacques snorted.

"Our papa was dancing in joy."

"Mama was kissing our faces.", both screwed their faces up in remembrance.

"My grandparents started going on about their school days and how _they_ had to walk miles uphill to get there,", Destiny mumbled, caressing the stone in her hands still.

"Well so did we.", Erion pointed out. "My folks told me that they'd support anything I chose.", he attentively added his own.

"My aunt sent me off with a rainbow-colored cookie.", Morpheus muttered after a few moments that the others stared at him. "She's…Out there."

"What about you squirt? How'd your parents react?", Ulric promptly looked to the youngest who blinked and then frowned.

"…Madame Abel was not pleased."

"Madame Abel?", Destiny asked him. He glanced about lazily.

"…The orphanage director.", he told them bluntly, not saying anything else on the subject. There was silence after that in which Eden used his hair to cover his face protectively so he wouldn't snarl at their pitying, sympathetic and uneasy faces. Thankfully, food appeared on the decorative plates set in front of them along with platters near the middle.

"Eat, boys and girls, we have much ground to cover come morning!", the Luminary called over as some immediately started tearing into the food. Eden took small portions as he always did. Quiet chatter soon started with the exceptions of Morpheus and Erion along with Eden who no one knew how to talk to after his words. He calmly ate his food and then waited for when they would be escorted to their apparent dorms. Once more, when they were all done nearly twenty minutes later (really, how long must they stuff their faces?), Cybele once more came to their 'kiddie' table. "Alright dears, I know the adrenaline must be wearing off and the fatigue from the journey up here must have exhausted you, and now with your full stomachs,", she gave a chiding glance to Eden which he pointedly ignored by daintily wiping away crumbs at his mouth with his napkin. "You must be _utterly_ somnolent."

"Wha-?", came Gabriel's eloquent question as he stared at her blankly.

"Tired.", Eden offered and the older boy frowned, aquamarine eyes confused.

"Then why didn't she just _say_ tired?", Eden rolled his eyes but did no more, giving her a look.

"Moving on from my own advanced vocabulary, it is time you were taken to your dorms. Professors Silas Grusha and Primavera Altair will guide you to them. Do not worry about memorizing your way yet; just focus on staying awake until your professor assigns you a bed."

"We get…Assigned beds?", Ulric's nose scrunched up as he thought on it. She nodded vacantly, waving the two chosen people over. The man, Silas Grusha, was the large powerful man Eden had taken note of earlier, his dark eyes intense as he looked them all over again through his lashes and lingering on the youngest. Probably due to his size compared to the others'. Primavera was a tall willowy woman with a strict braid of fine pale blond hair and her eyes were bordering cold in the color of a delicate silver as she looked down on them. But she paused for a moment before setting her narrowed eyes on Eden in suspicion. He bit back a jerk at the look.

"Your dorms aren't that far away from eachother but there is a spell that keeps the boys out of the girls dorms.", Cybele told them and Eden posed a question of his own.

"And what about girls in the boys' dorms?", he raised his eyebrow while saying this and the suspicion in Professor Altair's eyes grew stronger. Cybele waved a hand flippantly.

"Well if a girl were to climb into the boy's dorm she'd have to know the passcode for it.", he nodded, looking away while his thoughts took him elsewhere. "Oh, and Mr. Kassidy I need to speak to you before you go.", he looked at her warily and she made an exaggerated look to his forehead which was protected from view by thick inky locks. He sniffed, narrowing his eyes as he crossed his arms petulantly. She smiled and he gave her a short glare. "At any rate, up boys and girls, get up!", she commanded and a few groaned as they held their stomachs.

"But I ate too much!", Ulric complained, a low whine accompanying his words. Jacques snickered as Marius covered a snort as the boy rubbed his stomach. "Can't I just sleep here?"

"Then let's take a vote shall we? Who wants to go up to a nice comfortable bed with blankets and pillows?", Destiny, Erion, Jacques and Marius all put up their hands. "Who doesn't want to move?", Ulric, Gabriel and Ariella. "And who doesn't care either way?", Morpheus and Eden. "Beds win children. Come now, you can't feel that sick.", she admonished gently, gliding around the table. The three who ate the most groaned but slowly got up. The others followed with less complaint. The two professors moved on with their groups and waited by the door as Luminary Blair held Eden back. "Move your hair.", she commanded, her cooler demeanor coming through now that she wasn't in the presence of the other new children. "The teachers have left and they're too far to see. Besides, I set up ward around us child.", he nearly sneered but did as asked and she hummed. It favored the right side and caught his eyebrow at the end. She grabbed his hand and sliced his palm. For his part he made no show or sound of being bothered by the gash she created. She dipped her fingers in the life-liquid and began murmuring as she spread it over his scar. She watched it intently for a few moments before nodding in satisfaction and straightening herself after healing his hand. He smoothed his hair back down over it even if it was hidden. The feeling of blood on his forehead disappeared after a few moments and he frowned. It felt odd but left a tingle to remind him the illusion was still there. "No one but you and I know of your original identity at this point. I will contact the Goblins to create a backstory and whatnot next week, so expect for me to call on you when the time comes."

They made their way over to the two professors and she smiled once more. "Alright then. I'll be seeing you all tomorrow and I suggest you sleep the entire night. We have much to do tomorrow.", she said as she gently pushed Eden in with the other boys. "Goodnight students.", a chorus of goodnights met her back. They began to walk out of the hall and into the corridors. Ulric lagged until he was walking next to Eden as he looked down at him curiously.

"What did she want?", that caught the attention of all the boys as they listened in, straggling a bit more. Professor Grusha ignored it but slowed for his new students. Eden glanced up at him for a moment before once more looking around.

"She was telling me that she would explain…Puberty to me. I turned her down. Profusely.", he lied smoothly as they all stopped for a second in horror. It was quiet for almost twenty seconds before he asked another question.

"…_Do_ you know about it?", he asked hesitantly, glancing down uncertainly with his eyes glowing in the near-darkness of the halls they roamed, many large openings leading outside having thick curtains to keep the light of day out as it was currently.

"You learn more than enough at the orphanage.", he told them dryly and giving him a dirty look as he flushed and stuttered for a bit.

"Like what?"

"…I'd rather not repeat what I heard…And _saw_.", his face scrunched up in memory of some of the things he'd heard. He shuddered for effect. The rest of the trip was made in silence. All forty minutes of it. The boys and girls took different paths though both professors said their dwellings weren't far from eachother. It was for propriety reasons. The large professor finally stopped.

"This is where your dorm is.", he said, his low voice reverberating pleasantly through the large echoing halls. He was pointing upwards where there was a large circular opening, a ladder nearby to climb up. "Once you get up there will be a trapdoor on the ceiling. That is the First-Year dorms."

"And what about the password?", Eden asked him. The man tilted his head, looking at him for a few moments before nodding.

"Psyche.", he told them and Eden frowned.

"More mythology?", he didn't answer but continued staring at the boy before turning back to the others.

"Up.", he said and they formed a line, climbing up one by one as told by the man. Eden was moving towards it before he was scooped up and placed on wide strong shoulders that moved and flexed as the man began to climb. The boy squeaked and started squirming a bit in discomfort and alarm.

"Calm.", he commanded and he settled, looking at the man nervously. No doubt he now knew from what he could feel…Or _can't_ feel.

Harry Potter had died when he was three. Like, Vernon-beat-him-to-death-with-a-_metal-pipe_ died. Well, his body died anyhow. His magic, power- _whatever- _made another body. A very _female_ body that he had grown used (I mean he was three- she quickly came to terms and barely remembering the male body she was born with) to but was not about to flaunt. No way. So her magic made him a new body to house the soul and it happened to be female. It was better than being a little girl and running the many more risks and dangers that come to cute little girls with pretty eyes. As a 'male' she wore long hair. As her second body's form, she would cut it short. Of course if the man kept quiet about her…'Condition', she'd be able to guise herself as a male until her puberty hits. And considering she was only ten she had only two, three, maybe four years if she was lucky and even then if she was careful she could go on another few years. She didn't care if she was punished for hiding it and living in the boys' dorms (indecency or no), what she was worried about was the High-Luminary. She knew the girl was Harry Potter but she would demand to know how she'd become a girl. And Eden didn't like sharing that particular story. She didn't like thinking on it herself. The Dursleys knew. After all, she was only three when it happened and when Petunia went to dress and change her, wasn't she _oh so_ surprised. She didn't know what her husband had done and when she shrieked and got Vernon down he had gone pale as a ghost. He never tried killing her again and her workload was just a hair lighter and Vernon always hesitated, if only for a few moments, before he beat her bloody.

She shook those thoughts out as the professor reached up, forcing her to cling to him to open the trapdoor. That was a long time ago and there was no way that he could possibly hurt her now.

"You'll learn a spell to open it tomorrow.", he said as a rope ladder swung down. Once more the boys lined up while Silas Grusha held onto Eden. When Eden peeked her head into the room as he was still climbing she came to see a large circular room, rounded beds stationed against the curved wall. The continuous wall was a gem-like dark purple with a reddish tint to it and it gleamed like polished gems. The floor looked very opulent and soft, utterly black in color. And soon she was thankfully set down. "Bluebell.", the man rumbled as he pointed to a bed. The thirteen year-old collapsed on it appreciatively. "Devereux,", he pointed between two beds and the twins shared a glance before they chose one each. "Remiel.", the boy nodded, sinking into the soft material sleepily. "Velvel,", he plopped down with a grateful groan. "Avira.", he sat warily, as though expecting it to jump up and bite at him. "Kassidy.", the last bed. Eden began to make her way over, feeling the intense and wondering eyes of her professor. "You will have the rest of today and tonight to sleep. You will collect new things tomorrow and the school system will be explained."

She grabbed her bookbag where it sat beside her bed and pulled out her sketchbook before sitting cross-legged on her bed. He said not a word about it as Ulric and Gabriel looked to her incredulously. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not particularly, no."

xXx

Gabriel was the first to succumb to sleep with Erion after him. Ulric beat both twins but it took Morpheus almost seven hours to sleep and during that time he watched Eden suspiciously, obviously trying to last longer and sleep with the safety of knowing no one could touch him in his sleep. She knew the feeling. She drew them all in their beds and set it down before closing her own eyes.

xXx

She felt the rustle of something or someone moving the sketchbook on her bed and she froze before pouncing on the intruder, knocking the older boy to the ground. Her eyes adjusted to see Erion Remiel and she was suitably shocked. She wouldn't have suspected him from what she learnt of him so far. He looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry,", he began quietly, "But I saw your sketchbook and I got a little curious. Please excuse my behavior.", he said with his pale eyes looking up at her earnestly. She was hesitant but nodded anyhow, getting off of the boy and offering her hand. She helped him up before picking up her sketchbook and handing it to him before sitting up on her bed and watching him as he sat cautiously as he watched her, making sure it was okay. Then he began to flip through the papers, pale eyes widening the longer he looked. Finally, he looked up to her with an awed expression. "These are amazing!", he told her quietly. She hummed, looking around. She had found the bathroom earlier when it was just her as she explored and had showered accordingly while the boys were still asleep. Speaking of which, they were the only two awake.

"Why are you up?", she asked him after a few more moments as he leafed through. He glanced up at her.

"I got restless. I'm not used to being so far from my home."

"I can't say I understand.", she shrugged apathetically, "But that means you miss your parents right?", he nodded.

"…Can I?..That is…What happened to your parents?", he asked and she let out a humming sigh as she fell back against the bed. "I'm sorr-", he started but was cut off.

"I don't know for sure. They died when I was too young to really remember anything. I get dreams sometimes though. Of green light and laughter. Cold…Insane…_Laughter_.", she told him chillingly and he was frozen in his spot. "But after they died, I was sent to my Aunt's. She didn't like me. Neither did her husband. They died when I was four. So I went to an orphanage. Now I'm here. And that's my story in a nutshell.", with a little editing and gutting anyhow. "Sorry if I just suddenly loaded that onto you. You're the first person to ever ask actually.", she looked over at him and he looked surprised.

"Am I? You mean, no one else bothered asking?", he frowned. She shook her head before turning on her side to grab another sketchbook and threw it at him. He caught it with ease.

"Since you seem to like the drawings.", she told him wryly, "You can have that if you want.", his eyes widened again and he flipped through it. "That one was of the park when I was able to get out of the orphanage, along with a few extra drawings."

"An angel…", he breathed and she nodded as she grabbed the other back to start a new page.

"Hey, look here a moment would you?", she asked and he looked up at her with his big silver eyes still full of reverence for her talent. She quickly memorized the look and waved him off whereas he began to once more look through the book. It was almost half-an-hour later that she showed him her latest picture and he flushed upon seeing that she drew him, the background dark and with his sleep-rumpled pale hair and admiring eyes.

"You really are good at drawing.", he told her and a rustle from one of the other beds made them freeze. Bleary dark eyes looked at the two perched upon the bed. The other twin soon woke as well.

"Vat iz it you are doing at zis ungodly heure?", the thicker accent attested to grogginess in Jacques' voice.

"Nothing. Go back to bed.", Eden told the other two boys flatly. Marius frowned at her as he sat up.

"It iz not nut'ing.", he muttered as he threw his bedcovers to the side to get up and stumble over with his brother not far behind.

"Have I invited you here?", she snapped slightly and the brothers exchanged a glance before climbing up on bed. It automatically expanded.

"Perhaps not,", one began, wakening a bit more and controlling his accent.

"But surely we should be friends, non? We will be dealing with eachother for quite a few years…", he suggested slyly.

So the next couple of hours were spent 'bonding' with the three boys. That is, those three talking about their lives and parents and such with Eden adding in only when asked.

"When did you go to your orphanage?", this was from blue-eyed Marius as he lie on his back and looking up at the girl. She eyed the drawing she was making shrewdly as she answered.

"I was about four.", she told them as she erased something and carefully redrew it. Jacques hummed from her other side, lying on his stomach while Erion remain sitting across from her looking through the six sketchbooks she had with her. She decided to give them more information before they asked. "Before then I lived with my aunt, cousin and uncle. As I told Remiel here,", she jerked her chin over to him, "My parents died before I could remember them."

"That must be harsh.", Marius said quietly. She shrugged easily.

"Not really. I didn't know them after all."

"But don't you wish you do?", Jacques asked her curiously.

"I guess, sometimes. It's just- they're dead now. There's no use dwelling on it.", she said with a frown. He hummed in thought, rolling onto his stomach like his brother.

"I don't know what I would do without my parents.", he confessed with a quirk of his lips.

"Yeah, they've always been there. I can't imagine them anywhere but at home with our darling stables."

"You have stables?", Erion asked with interest. Marius grinned.

"Mostly of Abraxans. My family breeds them and a few other creatures.", the boy boasted. "I wonder if this school has a stable?"

"Many of them actually.", the three boys on her bed jumped and shrieked embarrassingly as Eden looked over to see Professor Grusha come up. "It is morning.", he said to the room as the others had woken by the shrill sounds earlier made. Packages floated up containing clothing for them. "This is the basic uniform. As each year begins, it will become more decorated depending on your status and crests, along with any accomplishments worth praise.", he told them as the soft material floated over to their assigned student. It was velvety soft to the touch and not black like their initial robes but instead a very deep shade of reddish-purple that just hovered at black. Indeed the serpents of their new sector were on the back of them. "Folded inside are the regulation clothes.", he said as they began to pull the cloth out as black trousers fell onto them along with a silky-feeling button-up. "Customization in coloring and other styles will be shown tomorrow. You will have to buy, trade or earn what you get and letters and packages can be sent and received at the end of each fortnight."

Eden frowned just slightly before grabbing her clothes and dashing to the bathroom before the others knew what was going on, clicking the lock immediately to change. A few cries at her 'hogging the loo' went ignored for almost five minutes before she came out as she finished putting on the robe and staring at them nonchalantly. Still barefoot though. Nobody said anything about it when the small toes peeped out when she stepped forward to her bed, of which the other three were _still_ on, having gotten dressed in the room like the other boys. Ulric rushed into the bathroom and wasn't bothered to shutting the door as he relieved himself. The twins made faces at the loud happy sigh combined with the other sound.

Eden merely rolled her eyes as Morpheus gagged and Gabriel yawned, having initially resisted getting up. Her eyes scanned across as Erion stood next to her and the twins casually pulled on their own robes, leaving them open. Ulric bounced out with a bright smile. "We going to breakfast?"

xXx

"How are you not completely sick?", Ariella asked in awe as she looked to Ulric. He smiled proudly.

"I coulda ate more than that.", he boasted as Destiny nearly blanched. Watching that boy inhale that food was sickening to her. The rate at which he devoured- and without closing his mouth- was disturbing. She moved a little closer to Eden and Erion. Those two, she could tell, were going to be good friends.

"Finished? Very good. Up up, up we go. We've quite the day ahead of us children.", she grinned and it was slightly feral.

**+~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~+**

Um…So yeah, um…Should I continue it? If I do, there will be a time-skip to when she's found out as a girl and some of the reactions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc.-** Please look in previous chapter. Because I still don't own it.

**So…**- Yay for reviews! And as they find out, it will be just before their trip to Hogwarts. Reason for travelling will be explained shortly. And damn, but she managed to get away scot-free for almost _five years!_

**+~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~+**

_~* It's not what you look at that matters, it's what you see.*~_

_*(Henry Thoreau)*_

The fifteen year-old blinked at the woman numbly. Leaving? _Leaving_ Sophronius? Her lip quivered just slightly before she stood, startling many of the students there. She ignored the calls of her friends and table and wandered out before realization sunk in and a wild desperation with it. She hadn't left the island since arriving- not during the holidays or the summer vacation, though she did send letters and money to Madame Abel- the two had kept quite closely in touch. Her breath began to quicken and her hands started to shake as her eyes widened almost painfully.

"E?", came the hesitant question and she saw Mortimer Mirrikh there, her Potions professor. He was the man with pale shaggy hair and startling eyes against the dusky skin and he was looking at her uncertainly. The man had taken a liking to her when she had shown such obvious interest in the subject compared to some of the more…Active ones. Especially since she was usually kept in Stheno Division, though she had been in all three over the last half-decade and had taken to calling her E in private. She slowly backed away from him, her panicked eyes stuck on his and he took a hesitant and small step closer and that's what made her bolt. She heard him call after her loudly, no doubt attracting attention from the occupants of the eating hall and as she felt her eyes sting in a way they hadn't for years, she cursed under her breath shakily. She made her way out of the academy-palace and raced down the steps. She had explored this islands over the span of her time here and she knew every last spot on the island and what all inhabited the lands. And there were even slightly dilapidated towers and old Grecian-style theatres. She didn't go to them however. No, there was a certain little cave that led straight into the ocean with the salty water and dozens of highly dangerous creatures. It was very deep into the forests surrounding the mountain on which the school was situated and ran as fast as her long coltish legs could take her.

xXx

"He what?", the dark-skinned woman frowned and Professor Mirrikh sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he glared at the ground.

"He ran out alright? How many times must I repeat myself?", he demanded in a vicious snarl that made Eden's year-mates wince. "If you didn't say that we had to _leave-"_, he was cut off by the soft-voiced Ellemae Valdis.

"You know why. The schools all over Europe are massing at Hogwarts for protection and we were asked to help defend them.", she told him with a soft frown, the purple of her eyes looking clearly dismayed. He sneered disdainfully and crossed his long arms over his chest as he directed his bitter gaze elsewhere. Silas looked across them all before he spoke.

"Eden is heading towards the Tear of Serpents.", the Tear of Serpent was made by the three serpents named after the three Gorgones, all three had shed their tears there after the death of the school founder- they had buried into the ground, deep into it- so deep that it went under the island which happened to be hollow and fed out into the ocean. It was their Master's grave.

"To the Tear of Serpents?", Primavera Altair frowned. "That's not real.", over the years, since nobody had ever managed to find it, it was labeled as nothing more than a story of the school, a myth. Luminary Blair sent her a disapproving look.

"Just because one can't find it does not mean another cannot.", she told the woman before turning back to Silas. He was staring down at her serenely.

"How do you know where he is?", she asked him coldly. Although it would be an easier task for his particular skills, he only kept tabs on certain students. And while Eden was certainly exceptional, he never chose a student that he already had in many of his classes. Silas looked at her silently and didn't answer her. She scowled nastily before turning and storming out. "I want him found.", she told them, "And I want him found _immediately."_, with those parting words, the teens and professors glanced at eachother, already choosing who to send in what groups and where.

xXx

"So what do you think of it all?", came the question as the brunette sat calmly next to the tall redhead. He only just turned sixteen and in the same year as her; fifth. Bright blue eyes glanced to her and he gave a strained smile. He hadn't been the same; none of the Weasleys had after the youngest and only girl died. Especially since it was revealed she was the cause of the school's petrifications.

"I think it's a load of bull.", he said bluntly, making her chuckle tiredly. "We don't need extra schools here. And why are there so many anyways?"

"Because some people don't like this school. And why not?", across from them on another couch sat Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. Shy Neville had definitely changed, growing very tall and broad though still gentle as ever unless people he cared about were provoked. Dean was also exceptionally tall (Hermione wondered why all the Gryffindor men turned out to be so freakishly tall) with his dark skin over his muscular frame. "I mean think about it- this school is _supposed_ to be the safest in the world!", Dean let out his ire once more. "Quite frankly, I think they're right to be choosing a different school.", Hermione gave an inaudible sigh. Had she ever told her parents of the attacks and dangers, her parents would have pulled her out so fast her head would spin. Hogwarts was the only place she would learn at, they said, for her magic. And that was only because it was said to be the safest in the world. Her parents loved her very much and tried their best to keep her happy but they were also extremely wary of the magical world, as they knew next to nothing about it.

"But think about it, yeah?", Neville said softly. "All these schools, think of all the people who will get involved with Voldemort and the war now that wouldn't have otherwise,", he said with a worried frown and his friends copied the gesture. "Aren't some of the families coming as well? Do we even have so much room?"

"Of course we do. You know how many corridors there are. And besides, the castle will automatically expand inside. It's made of and with magic.", Hermione said softly as she rubbed her arms nervously. "All of these people though…They'll learn everything about Hogwarts eventually.", she shuddered, "What if the school is shut down? This is the only school my parents will let me attend!"

"Grandmother will be so disappointed in me,", Neville muttered to himself while Ron's jaw clenched.

"My folks will probably be sad but…Happy. After what happened with…", Hermione's hand rested on his forearm comfortingly and he slipped his hand over hers'. "My family's coming over. Any of yours?"

"…Grandmother is on the Wizengamot, she'll only come over for events.", Neville shook his head.

"None of my family is coming. They don't want to be in the line of 'danger'. That is, magic.", Dean sneered down at the floor between his feet darkly.

"I haven't even told my parents about what's going on.", Hermione told them mournfully. "Otherwise they'd move to another country…Taking me with them."

"…Wouldn't that be a better choice than to stay?", her indignant expression made Neville flinch slightly. Stupid question, he thought to himself.

"I would never leave those I hold so dear to me at a time like this.", she said coldly, brown eyes hard. Before sighing and slumping slightly. "The choice to leave my friends when they need me…Would you ever leave?", she challenged and Neville straightened, a stern look crossing his face. She nodded with a soft smile. "Precisely."

xXx

The blond sneered at the male in front of him, Pansy on one arm of his favorite chair and Astoria Greengrass on the other. "And this pertains to me how?"

"Because Potter will have to have been accepted at one of the other schools and seeing as you're the face of Slytherin, we need you to get his attention and keep it. For all we know though, he may be under a false name or disguise however,", the dark eyes narrowed, "Should you require assistance you know who to talk to.", the brunet sneered down at the other boy before turning, the other two behind the scenes Slytherin rulers leaving with him after sending the teen disdainful looks. The blond snorted, looking over at his other friend and the Italian smirked at him, either girls on his own chair cooing over his handsome dark features.

"Going to befriend Potter, Draco?", he drawled to his friend and the teen scowled for a moment before it dropped into a arrogant smirk.

"Befriend? More like cheat the idiot.", he told him as he ran his hand up Pansy's thigh as she sighed in content. "Shouldn't be too hard I'd imagine.", he said as he pressed his other hand to Astoria's somewhat small breasts. He made a brief face of displeasure at how easy his hand fit over both easily but it quickly smoothed away.

"Oh? And what if you can't find him?", his friend asked him amusedly as his broadening shoulders were massaged tenderly. He nearly grinned at his friend, who merely snorted at his query.

"I'll find him. And if I have a few troubles, I certainly have enough connections that could help uncover the little pampered brat.", this time Blaise laughed, rumbling through pleasantly.

"You're certainly one to talk,", he offered with laughter still lacing his voice nicely. "Of _pampered brats_.", the patronizing was mocking but Draco merely waved it off, sniffing in disregard as his pale nimble fingers danced across the thigh-highs Astoria wore, eliciting goosebumps on her sensitive pale flesh.

"Either way, I'll be the one to talk Potter over."

xXx

"Eden! Eden, where did yo- _shit!",_ came the loud exclamation from Gabriel, aquamarine eyes wide as he looked over the large gaping hole in the earth, hearing the swish of water against it. A few others stumbled over with him, am irate Mortimer Mirrikh with them before his eyes widened at the sight. He let out a breath before one of the girls spotted something.

"Professor! I found his clothes…", looking over and he saw that yes, the trousers, pants, and velvety turtleneck was folded neatly next to an equally folded and well-adorned robe. But the other thing, bindings sat on top of the robe. The Potions Master frowned as he went over and picked some of the material up, felling the texture between his fingers. It didn't seem to be used for injuries, that the child healed spectacularly from anyways. But then, what else-

"Bombs away!", the shout made his head whip over to see Gabriel jump into the water, his shirt, shoes, socks and robe discarded on the ground carelessly. A moment after a loud splash, he heard "Holy fucking hell, that's cold!"

"Language, Bluebell!", he snapped out.

"Sorry professor, I was- ack!", his shin brushed against something and he dived under to investigate immediately. Giant green eyes looked back at him and for a moment, they stayed like that until his roommate quickly dove deeper into the waters. Gabriel turned up for air and to shout out, "I found him! I need help getting him!", soon the others were chucking off their robes, the two girls with the small group only shedding shoes and robes while the boys stripped out of the same the Gabriel did- except Professor Mirrikh who leapt in with no hesitation in the slightest, smoothly plunging deeper. A flash of tanned skin tinted bluish-green by the water led him in the right direction.

Propelling his body in a burst of speed, he grabbed a slim ankle and tugged harshly, making bubbles burst ahead, long black locks covering most of the young body but not enough to cover the sex of the teen. Golden eyes grew wide at the sight before him. Fearful green eyes looked back.

She didn't want to kick him to get away- he was her professor- but at the same time, she knew he wouldn't let her hide as Grusha did. Sulkily, she did admit- if only to herself- that she was very lucky to have five years. But considering all the spells and charms she used (along with the bindings) to keep her gender to herself- she was a little disappointed it was ruined because she let it by assuming no one else knew where this place was. There was a moment- seemed almost like an eternity- that neither moved. Then he tugged her closer, moving up. They had moved quite a ways down and she had let out quite a bit of air when he grabbed her ankle. When the other teens say him coming up and a black strands flowing around him they swam back up too. She held onto his shoulder silently. Once they broke the surface, he looked down at her with a sharp glare.

"The Luminary will be wanting to speak to you for this.", he hissed quietly enough that only she would've heard it. Had it not been for some of the others…_Enhanced_ senses. He pulled them both out as the others came out. It took a moment for any to realize but it was Ariella's loud mouth that sold her out to the others.

"You're a girl!", she cringed sharply as eyes turned on her, pressing closer to the tall Potions professor whose grip on her waist tightened as he shot them a harsh glare.

"Turn around.", he commanded and moved her closer to her clothing. She wandlessly and wordlessly used a drying charm, both on her and her professor before grabbing her bindings when he stopped her with a scowl. "I think not. Cybele won't be pleased if you hide it further.", she flinched again, instead grabbing her pants. She used the bindings in place of underwear, on her widening hips and her blossoming breasts (very well blossoming- for a fifteen year-old she was already almost a D), and now that she was naked, she had nothing more to hide. She instead grabbed her pants, a thought making them wider at the hips to fit. She did the same with her shirt, silently resizing it. She hurriedly put her robe on, closing it around her. She was wet and cold- and her nipples attested to that and unfortunately, the robe was too thin to hide it all that well. She hunched slightly in an attempt to hide it. She said nothing when the professor barked that they begin back towards the school, sending off a Patronus to inform the others to head back as well. The other teens said nothing and the professor spoke no more, an unforgiving grip on her elbow keeping her beside him and behind her friends who sometimes glanced back at her but the deathly glare on narrowed golden eyes made them hurry to look forth once more.

xXx

"Out. Out of my office now!", she thundered at the others who had gathered there, all of them staring at a curled-in Eden Kassidy. Once they were alone, the tall woman sat back in the sapphire-velvet chair, steepling her fingers and looking over them with intense pale blue eyes sharp against chocolate-toned skin. "How?", she asked softly. She'll admit that she had a certain…Fondness for the child. At first it was merely because of the age of which she picked him-no, her up, and then it was the fact that it was the Boy-Who-Lived (Girl-Who-Lived?). After that, his-…Her knowledge and coolness (which had mellowed considerably- now a very studious and quiet child but certainly able to hold more than his- _her_ own. But then with all of the professors praise (given grudgingly or not) sparked a pride in her. It grew and the summers and holidays she stayed had made Cybele often chat with the teen and have their afternoon tea together. She looked now at the silent, yet quietly accepting child.

"…Should I tell you, would you make a Wizard's Oath not to tell anyone unless I myself allow you?", she asked as she pushed the hair from her face, fiercely green eyes looking up at her unflinchingly. The older (much older though she'd never tell her how old) eyed her warily, nodding slowly.

"You have my word, as you've always had. I shan't begin giving your secrets out now.", she chided lightly but the steely glint did not disappear.

"Very well. I'll tell you without the added security. Perhaps a pensieve might be better for this?", she said stiffly. The woman waved a hand, keeping her intent eyes on the younger female as a large rune-carved bowl came to land softly upon the wide desk. The girl brought her index finger to one temple, shutting her eyes as she pulled out the memory. It wasn't a fond one by any means. After letting it float into the bowl, she sat back, rigidly keeping her fists on her knees.

The woman dipped her head in.

_(She was in a tiny house, disturbingly clean- like no one lived there. There were many photos along the wall, of a particularly __**large**__ man with blond hair and a matching mustache and a glowing red face, meaty hands usually on the shoulder of a ball-like creature that she soon realized was actually a very wide and circular baby and a very thin, very horse-faced woman. She noticed this quickly because soon there was someone grumbling, making her take notice of the man who was in aforementioned photos. His face was set in an ugly sneer, many chins wobbling dangerously in the dark of the hall as he opened a cupboard door, dragging out a very small child. It took her only seconds to realize who it was._

_Said child was dragged, quite literally, outside. Tape was plastered over a tiny and trembling mouth, around small wrists and thin ankles and in the middle of a plain garden. The fat man was grumbling under his breath as he pulled something out of a nearby shed and when he turned back to face the child he had in his hands, a long and metallic pipe. A malice look had made his face turn fuchsia, and a wild fury and disgust overtook beady watery eyes. She stared uncomprehendingly. Surely the man wouldn't-_

_With more speed than she ever would have assumed of him, the muggle swung down hard and a muffled shriek came from the tiny body lying helplessly on the ground. She heard distinct cracks and took an involuntary step back, feeling highly nauseous. Another hit, another agonized stifled noise as the child rolled over painfully, glistening tears making their way down the cherubic if slightly gaunt face. She watched in stupefied horror as it was brought down repeatedly, red seeping through the worn and too-large clothing quickly and she wasn't sure how long it went on, only that it just kept going, the hits getting harder as the man's face twisted more and more into an expression of absolute hatred and bloodlust. Even when the body had stilled completely hits jarred it disgustingly, continuing to mar and damage the tiny body even as entrails began to burst out from the continued pressure and suddenness of the blows breaking skin and mushing organs until they fell out of the body they previously in. And yet still the man continued, grunting and snarling as it came up over his head, blood splattered across his hands and even sprayed on his face and clothes._

_And then the man simply…Left the…The clump of flesh and viscera…__**Right there**__._

_But the memory didn't end there. Long after the man had gone in, a slight glow left the- no, she couldn't call the lump a body- the lump and floated aimlessly. That's when it began to glow it a bit brighter and then sprayed down, in the silhouette in sparks. Something like she'd heard a muggle light-show would look like as it sparked to some beat- the beat of a heart? The sparks outlined all sorts of things of the body in hyperspeed. And then it began to solidify, gliding over and leaving bone and muscle and tender unmarred skin in its place. She quickly took note of what grew- or what didn't grow. Then she was spinning back out.)_

She stared down at the bowl for a few quiet moments. Then stared up blankly at the teen. "Hurt like a bitch next time I got a beating with that new body.", she murmured as she rubbed her arm self-consciously.

"What should I tell the others?", the other woman asked quietly as she stood and moved to the extensive balcony. The girl was silent for a second.

"Tell them that…It was dangerous for me to be a girl at the time. Or that someone hexed me and it went wrong.", she shrugged and the woman turned to her with a frown.

"I'm afraid it isn't quite that simple. The duration of your lie and what you lied _about_ is a very…Well, it's a very _dangerous_ thing, especially that you lived in the boys' dorms. At any other school you would be expelled."

"But?"

"But…Seeing as this is not another school and we cannot afford to lose such an outstanding student…", she sighed, barely restraining from pushing her manicured hand through her carefully maintained updo. "Very well. I will say that your…Life before Sophronius was one of great hardship and the only way to keep yourself safe was by covering as a male."

"And when they ask why I kept it up even here?"

"That you were very uncertain and too guarded to reveal yourself after so long masquerading as a boy.", green eyes looked up at her before she nodded. Before she posed a question that made Cybele blink and turn to face her.

"Can you cut my hair?"

xXx

"…And she's a girl.", he said blankly. "I've known her for five years and…_She's a girl_. I feel stupid.", this was made by the ever-pessimistic Morpheus Avira.

"I think we all feel stupid.", Erion admitted as he glanced around. Ariella shrugged.

"Always thought she was too dainty and pretty to be a boy.", she told them with a careless shrug. Then the door to the Luminary's office opened and they stared in shock of their friend. The long ebony tresses that once spilled down a slender back were now…Gone.

As in, she had a pixie-cut (albeit it was _utterly_ _adorable_ with her ethereal pixie-like features and big unnaturally-vivid-green eyes) and it was messy as all hell. She stared at them patiently. And she wasn't disappointed because soon she was tackled into a hug by Destiny who smiled up at her.

"Now I can dress you up!", she said happily. The girl had grown to be rather petite and even at eighteen she stood at 5'6" compared to some of the other teen's heights. Though she was still shy and sweet, she was now much more outgoing and she was normally associated with the Euryale Segment. She was fantastic at healing, owning several complimentary crystals that helped focus her magic. She also took extra tutoring from Professor and Mediwitch Ellemae Valdis.

"Hello to you too, Dez.", she greeted with a small smile before looking to the others, including the small group of some of the professors. Silas nodded to her with an infinitesimal smile, Ellemae was looking to her with curiosity (she had known- she was the school's Head Mediwitch after all), Primavera was looking smug (she had always suspected it) though a bit pissed off while Mortimer looked like he was sulking over in his dark shady corner, arms crossed over his chest.

"You're hot.", the simple statement startled her as she looked over at Ulric Velvel, who grinned roguishly at her. The twins whacked him on either side of the head, making him wince and whine, "Ow! What was that for?", he asked with a frown. Both scowled at him. He frowned at them before glancing over at her again to see her snickering.

"I've seen you all naked,", she said amusedly, "And that's what you've got to say?"

There was a moment as the words sunk in and the redhead and Gabriel yelped, the twins paled drastically under their golden tans, while Morpheus adopted a look of pure horror and mortification and Erion stared at her owlishly. The other three girls however, giggled and laughed.

"Tell us about it sometime!", Ariella snorted, trying to stop her loud and rambunctious laughter.

"There will be no _telling_,", came Cybele's cold voice as she emerged fluidly. "All of you are to be packed by the morrow and have contacted your guardians should you want them to be present with you at Hogwarts. Shoo.", she commanded as she looked down at them.

"Yes, Luminary Blythe.", the chorused before beginning to leave, the professors watching them move noisily down the hall, all asking her questions. They turned to the woman who watched them yet.

"There were certain dangers where she lived previously.", she told them calmly. "And she was accustomed to being male.", it was all she said because she knew her employees wouldn't dare to question it further. After all, the nosy ones never lasted long at this school.

xXx

_Madame Abel,_

_There has been a recent change. We are to be moved to another magical school and they have bid us to invite those considered guardians. Should you accept this, there will be a portkey attached to this letter. It will send you to our Luminary's office. I sincerely hope for you to be there._

_E.K_

The woman, who didn't seem to have aged looked down at the parchment coolly before setting it alight. Her favorite had asked it of her and so she would attend. She would first need to procure one of her many descendants to watch over her orphanage but that shouldn't be too hard. Not for one of the line of Bran the Blessed.

**+~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~+**

Tell me what you want!_ Tell ME! _So that means reviewing please. Thank you! (Because the review thingy is right down there, see?) So tell me what you think should happen once they get there! (And yes, I know this chapter is significantly shorter; it took me months to finish the first one- plus the time I spent on other stories! Updates will not be at a set time!)


End file.
